The Forge
by Tavar
Summary: A collection of ficlets, drabbles and one-shots that mostly related to Game of Thrones with some ASoIaF elements put in. Mostly narritive content related to Records. 9/22: Revised Chapter 5
1. Foreward

Foreward

Mandatory Disclaimer: I do not own _Game of Thrones_ or _A Song of Ice and Fire_ that belongs to HBO and GRRM respectively (I think when it comes to HBO) either way its not mine

The purpose of _The Forge_ is to have a place to publish one-shots, Vignettes, drabbles, and Ficlets related to _Game of Thrones and A Song of Ice and Fire._ This is partly inspired by the fact that other authors do something similar. Most if not all of it Will relate to _Records of the Eighth Kingdom._ Content will also include, random ideas that just don't actually mesh together properly to plot bunnies that just won't leave my head as well as different perspectives presented in a narrative fashion.

Gonna state this now, some of the canon characters may come across as OOC, as it's possible that I will write them wrong at first, hence the main purpose of the short stories is to get some form of feedback, because while I am creating an AU I want to try and keep certain canon characters (i.e Tywin Lannister, Stannis Baratheon) as close to canon interpretation as possible.

The last and most important purpose is that this will help me pick out a narrative style for the fanfic while also providing a small source of content related to _Records_ for the people who have an interest.


	2. Battle of the Trident (Chapter 1)

**A part of this was inspired by what Gerold Hightower and Oswell Whent said to Ned Stark at the Tower of Joy: "we were not there" and "woe to the Usurper if we had been"**

 **I'm probably going to revise this but I felt like this covered enough to give you an idea of how the battle went.**

Battle at the Trident

 **Rebel Camp before the Battle (Arthur)**

Arthur Dayne was talking to the Legion officers when he noticed a familiar suit of armor, one he saw at Harrenhal. He walks over and drags the knight to a tent.

"What are you doing here Lyanna?" Arthur asks as he recognizes the woman, she was wearing armor not too dissimilar to the armor her husband wore when he was masquerading as the Knight of the Laughing tree during the Tourney at Harrenhal.

Lyanna looks at him " I am here to fight Arthur, I refuse to stay hidden in some castle while my husband and good-sister fight a war!" she exclaims.

Arthur frowns, knowing that it would nigh-impossible to dissuade her, she was already distraught with the death of her father and sought to avenge him, much like how he had gladly marched down south in order to avenge the late Lord Aurion. _'William_ _is going to be livid when he realizes shes here'_

"Fine, but stay close to me, Seven knows how William would react if he realized you were here" Lyanna nods and dons her helmet.

* * *

The two armies confronted each other at the Trident near Saltpans. As Rhaegar Targaryen commanded the army to cross the ford, Robert Baratheon ordered his troops to attack.

Even at the beginning, the battle was bloody. Despite being outnumbered, the rebels struck hard and fast throwing the Royal army formations into disarray yet, the nevertheless rallied and fought back. For a time it was a stalemate, with no side gaining an advantage over the other. Unfortunately for the Rebels, the numbers of the Royalists were starting to show, Lord-Commander Gerold Hightower led a charge on the Rebel right flank, slowly forcing Hoster Tully and his troops back.

Meanwhile, Oswell Whent was facing Robert Baratheon at the centre of the Battlefield, The clash between the two was much like the current battle, a stalemate, The veteran knight of the Kingsguard was more than capable of evading Robert's warhammer as well as finding openings to strike at. With Ser Whent and the men with him holding the centre and slowly pushing the rebels back, more of the Royal Soldiers started crossing the ford unmolested and joined the battle.

As the Royal Army started to push the Rebels away from the Ford, horns sounded behind the Royal Army, no one was able to identify the approaching riders, the identity of the approaching force could spell victory or defeat for the Rebels.

* * *

 **Royalist Right Flank**

The Lead-Rider stared at the battlefield, The rebels were being pushed back and the Crown Prince was winning. _'not for long'_ the rider thought, the Avalon Legion on the Rebel's left flank was forced to assume a square formation as while they were not being pushed back by the Royal army, the rest of the Rebels were pushed back. This allowed Royal soldiers from the centre to encircle the Legionnaires forcing them to assume a square to avoid being outflanked and slaughtered.

The Rider unsheaths his blade and raises it high, "Charge!" he yells spurring his horse onwards, his riders crossed the ford in a very quick manner and struck into the Royalist's right flank.

* * *

It was the Banners of House Aurion that appeared behind the Royalist Army. The commanders of the Royal army could only watch in horror as riders stormed through the shallow ford and smashed into the Dornish Host. As this happened Arthur Dayne and the Legion under him rallied and began pushing back the Royalist forces.

As a result of the charge, the Royalist right flank was broken and the Riders began to shift their assault on the Royal center. Oswell was forced to abandon his fight with Robert in order to protect the Crown Prince. In a brief moment of panic, Commander Hightower left his men to continue fighting the Tullys while he himself headed towards the Royal Centre.

 **Centre of the Battlefield**

It was chaos, the smell of blood was permeating the air. The sounds of Steel clashing with Steel as well as the screams of the Dying. Ser Whent was angry, the battle was in their favor and would have stayed as such it weren't for the Rebel reinforcements.

Then he saw the leader of the Avaloni Riders, The surcoat he wore was ruined but one could still barely make out the sigil of House Aurion, it was torn in many places and drenched in blood. With the damage to the surcoat one could see the small dents and scratches that marked the breastplate, His helmet was adorned with strange markings above the visor and under the visor were blood red stripes painted onto the faceplate, If one didn't know better it would look as if the wearer was shedding tears of blood. He was holding a strange two-handed blade, it was long and curved inwards like a sickle it was almost hooklike.

It was then Whent noticed that the Leader was staring right at the Crown Prince. He then heard Rhaegar shout out that it was Aurion, most likely William. Before he could do anything Whent heard a bestial-like roar, he then saw William charge, heading towards the knights guarding the Crown Prince. If William was alone during his charge it would most certainly failed, and he would've been cut down. But he wasn't alone, several riders realizing what he was doing followed him and at the same time as he had the attention of the Royal soldiers, the Baratheon and Stark soldiers had launched a counterattack, slowly pushing the centre of the Royal army back into the ford.

Ser Whent clashed with Aurion, taken aback by the sheer force in Aurion's swings, each strike was starting to leave noticeable cracks on his shield. Fortunately William had been struck by several arrows, while it could not pierce his armor it still provided a distraction for Whent, allowing him to injure the man further. The hook of Aurion's blade was hitting around the shield and on his armor. Despite the fact that Oswell had cut into him several times, it was as if he was shrugging off his injuries. Oswell dodges an incoming swing, If he had been a second late in stepping back Aurion would have cut off his sword-arm. He lost the shield when Aurion caught it on his blade and yanked it from his grip. Thinking he saw an opening Oswell lunged at William, only to be kicked and sent stumbling back. With no guard up, William presses forward and swings his falx, ending the life of a Kingsguard

Picking up and looking at the head of the fallen Kingsguard for a moment, he presses on.

* * *

 **Moments Later**

 _'he's still alive!? how!?'_ Gerold could not believe his eyes, he watched as William Aurion cut down his brothers, he watched as Jonothor disarmed him of his blade and ran him through the side, his sword still stuck in the man. Yet that did little to stop him from grabbing Jonothor's arm and stabbing him in the neck with a dirk, killing him like he did Oswell. He saw William pick up a fallen weapon that was not his, only to collapse onto the ground. William was on his back but Gerold could make out that he was still breathing. Cutting down the Aurion soldiers around him Gerold pushes forward, intent on avenging his fallen brothers.

Gerold approaches him confirming that he was still alive, he raises his sword intent on killing William, only realize too late that William was not unconscious . They lock eyes for a moment and Hightower hesitates, that moment cost him his life, William calls upon the last vestiges of strength he has to rise up. Pain explodes in Gerold's leg as the spike of the infantry hammer punctures his greave. Forcing him on the ground, William climbs on top of him and proceeds to smash Gerold's head in with the infantry hammer screaming all the while like a madman. His violent display intimidating the Royal Knights, making them step back out of fear.

Only when he was certain the man was dead, William stopped. He falls off of him, the last thing he sees before everything goes dark is Arthur Dayne and a familiar looking knight approaching him.

* * *

Arthur looks at William, arrows stuck in William's armor catching it before it could wound him, parts of his armor damaged beyond repair. The most worrying part was the sword stuck deep in his side. Lyanna worryingly notices his injuries and starts looking for a horse, They see the banner of the Crown prince slowly heading towards them. Minds made up, Lyanna finds and mounts a horse and Arthur hoists an unconscious William onto the horse

"Go!" Arthur yells, and Lyanna rides away from the battle towards the Rebel Camp.

When he looks back Arthur found himself face to face with the Ruby Prince.

"Surrender, Lord Dayne and submit to the throne once more"

Arthur merely looks at him and shakes his head. " You are responsible for the death of Lord Daemon, I will never submit to one who helped orchestrate his death "

"A Pity, I could have used a man such as you," Rhaegar says but before he can say more Arthur interrupts him.

"Aye, its a pity. A pity that I won't be the one to kill you, for I would love nothing more than to avenge Lord Daemon," he pauses and points behind Rhaegar as the knights around Rhaegar charge at Arthur "but it looks like someone else will have that honor of killing you all to themself." Arthur finishes as he's forced to engage the attacking knights.

Confused by his words, Rhaegar turns around only to find Robert Baratheon charging at him...

* * *

 **Forgot to mention this in Records William has another nickname "Berserker" This was given to him by the Stark/Northern bannermen who witnessed his little rampage in his failed attempt to kill Rhaegar.**

 **For the record this is probably the only time he'll do something like this in the sense of going on a rampage. By the time of the Planned fanfic hes less prone to doing it**


	3. Knight of the Laughing Tree (Chapter 2)

**AN: Just a short scene I came up with**

 **There's no order to these scenes, they are written as they pop up in my head. But in my mind this would have happened about nine months before the Rebellion started.**

 **This may be revised to fit the AU canon.**

The Knight of the Laughing Tree

 **In the woods outside of Harrenhal**

She flinches in surprise when she hears his voice "Why am I not surprised..."

"William!" How did he know she was here?

"Lyanna! keep your voice down" he shushes her and she quiets down.

"Now then ... what are you doing?" he asks as he looks over what she's wearing, armor clearly stolen from around the tents, the mismatch of the pieces was the dead giveaway.

"er..." before she can say anything, he realizes whats happening.

"No, you're not joining the Tourney, take the armor off, " he says suddenly, Lyanna gives him a stubborn look.

"No" she refuses, sounding annoyed that he would even suggest it.

William sighs, realizing that she's not going to be swayed so easily. "May I ask why? This does not look like you acting on a whim and you do realize what would happen if someone unmasks you, what will the king do?" Lyanna falters for a moment.

"You'll protect me if he tried something," she says, her tone almost like a question asking ' _wouldn't you?'_.

"Yes," he answers " Yes, I will protect you if something happens, but I would rather avoid getting to that point if I could help it. As much as I detest my father sometimes, I would rather avoid dropping a potential diplomatic incident in his lap." That, but William also knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from his sister when word inevitably reached her ears.

She mumbles something that William cannot hear.

"what?"

"I said that I wanted to avenge someone... those bloody cowards" she answers.

"Who?" he asks.

" A crannogman, he was being bullied by three squires'," she said

"And?" knowing that they're three squires means very little unless...

"You know which knights they squire under don't you?" she reacts ever so slightly, it's more than enough confirmation for William.

William sighs "What was the name of the crannogman?" he asks, hoping to dissuade her by talking to the man himself, maybe even getting his father involved, after all, they are his father's bannermen and his sister's future bannermen, and if someone chose to attack one of their vassals...

"Howland Reed, I had to tend to his injuries," she says. As she said it, Lyanna notices the freezing of his posture and the slight tightening of his jaw. If she had not known him for a while she wouldn't have noticed, but she did and saw the subtle telltale signs of growing anger on his part.

" Is that so?" Outwardly he shows no reaction, but his tone was cold and inwardly he was wondering why his cousin never mentioned it to him or his father earlier. He takes a moment to collect his thoughts before deciding on a course of action.

"Take the armor off, " he says, this time Lyanna realizes that this time he was not asking, but she doesn't want to back down.

They stare each other down for a few moments before Lyanna huffs and starts taking off the armor. As she removes it she realizes that William was picking up the discarded armor. He started to put on the himself.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

He looks at her. "Tell me, what do you know about my family?" Lyanna gives him a sheepish look.

"Very little" she admits as she takes off the last piece of armor. Starting to wonder why it matters.

Unbothered by the admission or maybe not even hearing her, he continues "Do you know anything about my mother?" He asks as he fastens the greaves on himself.

"Lady Aurion? No, I have only spoken to her in passing" she says, confused by the question. She met Lady Shyra Aurion when they returned from Essos, it was also the first time she witnessed William get yelled at by someone without him reacting in any shape or form, merely taking it in and bowing his head, the first and only time he ever looked ashamed of himself.

"My mother's maiden name is Reed... Howland is my cousin, " he says, she gapes at him as he's making sure the armor is fastened on as best as it could be.

Lyanna did wonder why the man looked familiar, and then she realized it was the same person trying to dissuade William from running off to Essos some time ago. Even with family pleading to him, he would not be dissuaded. At that point, she ran into him as he was preparing to embark. Lyanna ran off with William who offered to take her aboard and got the opportunity to travel to parts of the world that she only saw in old books.

Lyanna was broken from her musings by William's voice, "Why he never mentioned it to my father I know not, I'm certain that my father would have interceded on his nephews behalf. But since I am aware of this and he is not, I must act" he concludes, Lyanna was starting to understand that what happened to Howland meant more to him than it did to her. "Now I need to find a horse and a shield," he says

As he says that Benjen emerges from the woods, in his hands is a shield emblazoned with the image of a white weirwood with a laughing red face "Lyanna! I found a... oh"

"Oh, indeed," William says as he takes the shield from Benjen. "You have my thanks," he says as he adjusts the straps on the shield.

"Now all I need is a horse... Lyanna, who were those men squiring for?"

* * *

~~Scene Break~~

* * *

 **A few hours later at the Harrenhal Tournament grounds.**

It was the beginning of the Tourney at Harrenhal and William was already in a foul mood. A day earlier a married man had tried to woo his betrothed. There were two reasons for why he did nothing, Lyanna rebuffed his advances practically ignoring the man, The man in question was the Crown prince. As much as he wanted to do something, the resulting headache he would get would be detrimental to not only him but his House. So now he was going to take out his frustration and anger on the Knights whose squires had attacked his cousin.

William challenged them, dealing with them was not difficult. Having been forced into martial training when he reached his eighth name day, defeating them was not as difficult as he originally thought it would be.

Taking down the first knight was a joke, he held his lance too high, most likely expecting a bigger opponent. All William had to do was shift his body slightly and the knight's lance missed, while his lance struck the knight square in the chest knocking him off his horse. Taking the knights armor and steed, emboldened by the cheers of the smallfolk, William took on the next challenger.

In no time at all, he defeated the other two knights, though the last knight was the only one to show any skill, in his bout with the last knight he injured his shoulder. After the fights as he was waving to the cheering smallfolk with his good arm, they walked up to him. "Good Ser, what are your terms in return for our possessions?

"Is there honor in bullying the weak?" The knights shook their heads "No? Then why have your squires seen fit to gang up on man and beat him?" before they could say anything he continues "My terms are this, teach your squires the true meaning of honor, and your possessions shall be yours once again" his voice loud enough that all those in the tournament grounds could hear what he said.

The result was instantaneous, The knights loudly berated their squires and William keeping his word, returned their possessions before departing to the tents.

Afterward, during the feast Robert Baratheon loudly declared that he would unmask the mystery knight with another man agreeing with him. Meanwhile, King Aerys ordered his knights to defeat the "Knight of the Laughing Tree" and to bring the knight to him so he could be unmasked and "shown his place in the world". Unfortunately for the King, Lyanna and Benjen heard him and informed William. With their help, William discarded the armor and left the shield hanging on a branch of a tree for the King's knights to find.

* * *

~~Scene Break~~

* * *

William was in his tent, Lyanna was with him, tending to his arm when his father Daemon and Lord Rickard walked in, Ser Arthur Dayne trailed behind them and stood guard outside of the tent.

Daemon raised an eyebrow looking at his son's injury. "Riding accident" was all William would say.

"Oh? you wouldn't know anything about the mystery knight that appeared earlier would you?" Daemon asks.

"I was not there, you know how much I dislike tourneys father," he says somewhat stiffly

"Indeed, you were not participating in the tourney... nor did I see you in the stands"

William's face was inscrutable not too dissimilar to Daemon's own father Aelyx when he was hiding something. Daemon could not tell of what he was thinking of. It was then that Daemon looked at his son's injury with more scrutiny, his son was having his arm tended to by his betrothed, and it was the same arm that mystery knight had injured when the Knight of House Haigh struck a lucky blow on the mystery knight.

Rickard looks around the tent and notices the helmet underneath the bed, the same helmet worn by the mystery knight.

"Well... may your recovery be swift" Daemon says, he then walks out of the tent. Lord Rickard gives his daughter a knowing look and gestures towards the helmet before following Lord Aurion.

* * *

 **So what did you think? As I've said before I'm new to the whole story writing thing so a bit of feedback is appreciated.**

 **Now William may come across as rash, aggressive and angry in a few of these One-shots, that's to be expected due to the fact that they take place when he's young ( between 14 and 16 and before and during the Rebellion) and being put into situations where such reactions are to be expected, by the time he gets older he's less prone to these decisions and for him he wouldn't do these things again if he had the choice in reflection, transitioning from Hyper-aggressive responses to (a sort of) patient and thought out responses (for a lack of better terms) by the time he becomes lord of Moat Cailin.**


	4. The Citadel (Chapter 3)

_**The Citadel**_

* * *

 **Part One of the "Dayne Arc" as i'm calling it for now**

 **Kudos to Prince of Petersburg for mentioning the Dayne siblings, I was halfway through writing this when they mentioned the Daynes**

 **On another Note, I never mentioned what Daemon Aurion looked like, so for actor reference use Mads Mikkelsen**

* * *

 **New Valyria**

"He did what!?" while his tone was questioning Daemon did hear him, but he simply wished to be certain of what he heard.

"The Maester attempted to poison your children, It was only the timely intervention of Lord Aelyx that saved them, and we..." the man paused as if trying to figure out how to say it which didn't fill Daemon with confidence that he would like what he hears.

"Well? out with it," As much he dreads the answer, he needs to hear it.

"we... found evidence in the Maester's quarters that he was responsible for Lady Aurion's miscarriage milord," the Blackguard says looking nervous at the stony expression Lord Daemon had on his face.

"I see," His voice was calm, but Daemon was starting to see red, he was angry at the Maester for what he did and at himself for not listening to his father.

"Take him to the Dungeons and get my tools ready," The Blackguard bows and departs, after the man leaves the mask breaks, Daemon upends his desk, screaming in rage, remembering how badly it hurt his wife when she miscarried or how his children were crying when they learned of the untimely death of their unborn sibling. He collects himself and leaves the Solar, trying to figure out what he would say to his wife.

Some time later, he arrived at the Dungeon, the Maester was chained up glaring defiantly at the guards, only to falter when he saw the look on Daemon's face

"I've always found flaying morbidly interesting, it's a gruesome practice and horrifying thing to inflict on someone. But in some ways it's no different than skinning an animal, they only difference is that with flaying is that you inflict it on your fellow man, though admittedly I can understand why House Stark and our Northern cousins outlawed it," he says if one were only listening to him they would be surprised to hear such words spoken so calmly.

The man looks on, confused. Confusion turned into horror when Daemon pulled out a serrated knife that looked extremly sharp. While he had no such intentions of flaying the man, in fact the knife he just pulled out is not ideal for doing such a thing the Maester didn't need to know that.

"Explain yourself," Daemon's voice sounded cold, "Or you get to be one few who find out what it's like to be flayed alive..."

* * *

 **Citadel, Months later**

* * *

Arthur was tired, the week-long journey to the Citadel had taken a toll on him, especially with the information that came to light recently. He looks back and sees his sister Ashara looking no worse for wear. Their father was not ill, he was poisoned by the bloody Maester. It was a well-kept secret that House Dayne was familiar with the usage of poison, back when their house ruled the Torrentine, most were wary of on the Kings of the Torrentine or drawing their attention for that matter.

Arthur himself was not capable of brewing them, but he knew enough to be able to protect himself and others from such a weapon. It was his sister Ashara who showed promise in poison-making She was skilled in both making poisons as well as finding antidotes for the more exotic poisons. As such when their father passed away and our Maester claimed he was being summoned back to the Citadel, It was not that much of a surprise when Ashara noticed the signs of several subtle poisons on their father's body, nor did it come as a surprise to find several old texts missing.

So now here they were, at the Citadel with the intent on taking back what belonged to their house as well as avenging their father. Getting in was surprisingly easy, it seemed that the Citadel was entertaining a guest from the North, said guest is according to the rumors was very displeased with the Maesters of the Citadel, so security was lax as they were mostly concentrated on keeping an eye on their Northern guest and contain him if he does something.

Arthur and Ashara had found the Chambers of their former Maester.

"Hello, Maester Ulwyk" Ashara says cheerfully.

"Ser Arthur, Lady Ashara, Why are-" he's shushed by Ashara, just as Arthur puts a short sword to his neck.

"There are no guards so don't bother, Arthur incapacitated them," Ashara says, Arthur noticed that there was heat in her voice when she spoke.

The Maester squirmed under her haunting gaze, "Now then... talk"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Archmaester's chamber**

* * *

"I really did think my ancestors were foolish in barring your order from going near Avalon, but now? I can understand why," before the Archmaesters can say anything Daemon continues,

"Imagine my surprise to find several ravens with messages talking about how they could undermine my people, of how they should poison several lords and act as 'helpful' advisors to their heirs" his tone was frosty, several Maesters squirmed under his glare.

"Lies and slander!" one maester says, "Where is your proof?"

Daemon gestures one of his men to step forward, said man hands him several documents. He then throws them upon the table.

"here are copies of several missives sent back and forth from the Citadel to the Holdings in Avalon,"

All interesting to read, they detailed what life was like in Avalon, to the display of architecture in New Valyria. The most interesting fact was how Lord Daemon's children made the Valyrian candles react. Said candles lit up the moment they entered the room housing them and they glowed brighter the closer the son got to them.

"I am not here to demand justice even though in many ways that is all I want, hell I didn't even bring this matter to the crown," He gestures towards his men again and a man is brought into the chamber in chains. Shouts of outrage fill the hall when several of the maesters recognized the man, the man in question was beaten and bloodied, he was limping and being dragged around in chains.

"May I present Maester Sefton, the man responsible for the attempted poisoning of my children and my wife's miscarriage..." Daemon notes how two of the Archmaesters flinched when he said that.

"I'm not here to do anything but deliver a declaration. Like my ancestors decreed before me; No member of the Citadel shall be allowed act as advisors to the Lords of Avalon" Daemon concludes, he then unsheathes a dagger and cuts Sefton's throat, his blood spills onto the table and he thrashes on the table gripping his throat, this goes on for a few moments until the light vanishes from his eyes. The Maesters froze up, clearly afraid of what he would do next, only to see him heading towards the exit of the chamber.

"The Maester still present in Avalon have already been informed that unless if they choose to leave your order, they will have two weeks to depart. If they choose to remain and stay loyal to your order, what happened to him," he gestures at the now dead Maester, "Will be a mercy compared to what will happen to the other Maesters I find in my domain" his parting words echo in the chamber as he strode out, his men following him.

* * *

' _To think it was going so well'_ Arthur thought,

And it was going well, Arthur and Ashara had avenged their father and taken back what was stolen and preparing to depart from the Citadel.

Unfortunately, a guard was able to raise an alarm and now they were fighting to escape, whatever the Northerner did put the guards on high alert.

It was when they reached the exit that they encountered the Northerner. He was a dour-looking man with Platinum-blonde hair and piercing violet eyes. He looked at them and his eyes landed on Arthur's bloody sword for a moment before looking towards the direction where he could hear the sounds of guards closing in.

"Well? What are you waiting for? come along then," He gestures them to follow as he exits the Citadel.

Seeing little choice Arthur and Ashara opt to follow him and his men out.

* * *

 **Hours later...**

"You have our thanks good ser," Arthur begins but the Northerner raises his hand in a halting gesture.

"No need for that, at the moment anyone with a grudge against the Maesters need not thank me for aiding them," he says.

"Good ser, may we have the honor of knowing your name?" Ashara asks.

The man chuckles "If you must know, My name is Daemon of House Aurion current Lord-Paramount of Avalon"

Both Ashara and Arthur gape for a moment, House Aurion of Avalon was surprisingly reclusive barring the appearance of Aelyx Aurion during Aegon the fifth's reign. Whereas Aegon was gentle and kind, Aelyx was cold and at sometimes even ruthless when dealing with those who opposed the king with only King Aegon being able to reel him in if the stories were to be believed. There was very little information on the Kingdom and here was their Lord Paramount in the South.

"Now my fair lady, may I have the honor of knowing your name?" Daemon asks, snapping from their brief stupor.

"Ashara of House Dayne, and my brother Ser Arthur," she says.

Daemon nods, briefly wondering why two members of House Dayne were present at the Citadel especially after the recent death of Alester Dayne.

Dismissing the question in his mind as none of his business,"It would be dangerous to travel alone at this time, Where are you headed?" he asks the two.

"Starfall," Ashara says,

"Oh? I thought you two would be fleeing the kingdoms by now,"

"We do plan on leaving, but first we need to speak to our brother," Arthur answers in the stead of his sister.

 _'interesting' "_ Would you like to travel with me? I was planning on traveling to Starfall myself," a half-truth Daemon was originally planning on heading home and removing the Maester's in Avalon first, But Daemon's informants mentioned suspecting foul-play with Alester's death and he wanted to talk to the new lord about the matter, the presence of the new Lord's siblings provided an opportunity to do it sooner rather than later, "I knew your father through mine and I need to pay my respects to Alester,"

"You knew our father?'" They were surprised to hear that, their father had mentioned spending time at court when he was much younger but he never talked about it in detail.

"Yes I met him during my own father's tenure as Hand of the King" Daemon answers them.

"You're not telling the full truth," Ashara says.

"Oh?"

"about paying your respects, you've never even sent a message to offer condolences" she states.

 _'Ah, well it was a spur of the moment excuse,'_ Daemon thought. "True, I was busy cleaning house so to speak when new reached me. After dealing with certain problems back home I had suspicions about Alester's death, several informants of mine told me they suspected foul-play rather than natural causes. I intended to raise the subject with the new lord, but the looks on your faces make me suspect that it's a moot point" like before they simply stare at him at a loss for words.

"Well, I'm still headed there I will be seeking an audience with your brother, would you care to travel with me?" he asks once more, the two engage in a hushed conversation for a moment before Ashara speaks up.

"Very well, we'll join you," she says.

 **~End of Part 1~**

* * *

 **For the record, they would've escaped regardless of Daemon's presence, it would have been bloodier but they would have gotten away.**

 **So the saying "Like father, like son" and by extension daughter (in the future) applies here**

 **Future snippets will include; Ashara and Arthur meeting Elaena and William. Arthur traveling around Essos. and (possibly) William, Lyanna, Brandon and Arthur's travels to Old Valyria, note that this is not the order in which it will be posted, only ideas/stories that will most likely be written in the immediate future.**


	5. Untitled One-shot(Chapter 4)

**Just a very short scene, rabid little plot bunny that wouldn't leave my head so this wasn't that heavily edited.**

 **Can't really think of a title.**

 **Not sure where to place this timeline wise but I did make a very subtle hint to this could have happened in Records. Just as well i'm not sure if I will actually keep this.**

* * *

"You must... leave, now..." her father says, his voice was weak, the milk of the poppy addling his mind. But the girl did not want to leave, she did not want to abandon her family.

She shakes her head but the wounded man, her father would not be denied, not now.

For a few moments his mind finds clarity, "You will do as I command! As your father, I order you to Leave!" he says, He looked like he was in immense pain, it was then that she noticed that his wounds had been reopened. He was dying, there was nothing he could do about it, whether from his wounds or the enemy at the gates, he would not live to see tomorrow. but he would do everything he could to save his daughter.

"Go to the North, The Lord Paramount of Avalon is a close friend of mine. He will grant you sanctuary in the North, If they ever found out about your survival he will protect you," those words came out like a rasp, it was the sound of a dying man.

He collapses onto the ground, she was about to call for help when she stopped him, "It's all up to you, you must survive..." Those were the last words of her father as the light faded from his eyes.

Mind made up, she flees down the mining shaft, and she does not look back even when she hears the sounds of screaming and rushing water.

* * *

It took her hours before she saw the sky again. She gasps for air, she had escaped and she had remembered her father's words

 _"The Lord Paramount of Avalon is a close friend... if they ever find out about your survival he will protect you,"_ he said,

 _"It is all up to you, you must survive..."_ her father's last words ring in her ears as she makes the journey North.

The journey would be difficult, she had naught but the clothes on her back...

* * *

 **Avalon**

It was still summer yet it was so cold here, after weeks of hard travel she had made it to Avalon. But it took her another couple of days to make it from Moat Cailin to New Valyria as she lacked the means to acquire passage via ship. She had reached the capital, she couldn't help but stare at the size of the city _'How could they make a city so big in land so cold.'_ Shaken from her thoughts she headed towards the keep, she was seeking an audience with the Lord.

When she entered the halls of the keep, she noted that there were very few who were seeking an audience with the lord.

She was the last to seek an audience though people still lingered, but before she can address the Lord, a man hands bread and salt.

"Milord" before she can continue, he stops her.

"Leave us," the Lord loudly declares, those who lingered depart from the keep, the guards step outside leaving only her, the lord and his Steward.

Before she say anything he speaks,

"I already know who you are, My eyes and ears at the Moat informed me, so you can drop the act."

With those words, her posture straightens and she readdresses him "My Lord,"

"What is your name?"

"Kyra, my lord,"

"From which house?" Kyra stays silent and Daemon realizes why she's staying silent and halts his steward before he can say anything.

"Of course you say nothing, for all you know I could be a threat," She was worried and was questioning if this man was truly a friend of her father's. Why didn't he come to her family's aid if that was the case why wasn't he there?

"But I have a guess, after all, you do look akin to your father and I was there when you were born," He steps down from his seat in the hall and walk towards her.

Despite the fact that he was standing in front of her he still looked imposing,"You have taken bread and salt, you will come to no harm here," Kyra exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

 _'The guest right,'_ Kyra thought, she was unable to come up with a response but before she could ask anything he speaks again,

"So I take it that your father is dead, isn't he?" the Lord looked at her, studying her face for deception. He noted that the girl looked tired, there were bags under her eyes and she looked as if she could collapse at any moment.

The girl nods her head, and he could find no deception. So he really was gone, Daemon could think of many reasons as to what pushed that outcome to be, that harpy of a sister he had came to mind, Daemon would mourn the man but now is not the time to mourn.

Daemon sighs, "He was a good friend of mine, We fought together during the war against the Band of the Nine at the Stepstones, saved his life then." He pauses, looking at her as she digested the information. He could feel accusatory question that she hadn't voiced, _'Why weren't you there to save him then when you did it before?'_

"I would have brought men to help, but it happened too fast and I live too far away, as your journey from the south certainly indicated." Kyra winced a little when she realized the truth in his words, the Knight and his men, struck hard and fast there was not enough time for her family to marshal troops to defend themselves. Let alone the task of marching a sizable force down south which would have taken some time.

"I take it that the young lord-to-be was thorough when dealing with your family?" News from his spies had already reached him, he could not find any survivors until now.

He regretted those words the moment they left his mouth, her eyes were watering and it was clear she was holding back tears.

Before she can do anything he raises his hand in a placating gesture,"You need not say anything, I am sorry for your loss, truly I am."

Kyra simply stares at the man, "What is to happen to me now?"

"As I've said you have my hospitality worry about that on the morrow, Martyn! show her to the guest quarters"

Martyn nods and leads her to the guest quarters.

After being fed, watered and bathing she lays on the bed in the guest quarters, _'what am I supposed to do now?'_ was all she could think when sleep finally took her.

* * *

 **Five years later, Ironhold**

Years go by, Lady Kyra Tallhart stares out of the windows of the keep.

 _'Five years... has it really been so long?'_ In five years she grew accustomed to the North.

Shortly after being made a guest, she met Ryger Tallhart of Ironhold, he hosted her for a time. The two fell in love and wed two years later. Now here she was Lady of Ironhold and a mother of two. Ironhold itself was a quiet little town with a growing mining industry. Her eldest son she named in honor of her father, she had just given birth to her youngest child, a newborn girl she named Alysanne.

She picks up her newborn child and holds her close, hugging her tightly.

She can't help but go back to the night her family was brought low. How everything she held dear was destroyed, how all of her loved ones died and there was nothing she could do.

 _"You must survive..."_ remembering her father's words, To survive is to endure and prosper and Kyra had survived, she was the last of her house, She knew she lacked the means to avenge her house, she doubted it would happen in her lifetime. But she knew that eventually Lord Aurion and the Knight who killed her family would clash, Lord Aurion would be seen as a threat to his legacy and he would never bow down. If they never clashed their children may do so in their stead.

' _One day... It will be up to me or my children to declare our name true again,'_ she thought as she held her daughter in her arms, she looked at old Items that belonged to her family.

They were recovered by Lord Aurion when he visited the ruins of her old home, an old brooch that belonged to her mother, the armor of her father, which was restored by the blacksmith and leather workers in her husband's employ. Last but not least, a banner that if found by certain nobles in the South would mark her for death, but she would have kept it regardless of that.

A Silver banner with a Red Lion rampant.

* * *

 **for the record shes a one-off character for now, an OC daughter of Roger Reyne.**

 **during the Reyne-Tarbeck rebellion Tywin was a knight and he was not Lord of Casterly Rock at the time.**

 **Maybe I'm overdoing it in terms of the heritage of the OC's, this was inspired by Snafu the Great's fanfics you should check those out if you haven't.**


	6. Ironborn prelude (Chapter 5)

_**Part of the Ironborn Rebellion short story I plan on writing, now we already know how it ends but I'll still be writing about it anyways.**_

 _ **Another scene that wouldn't leave my head so I wrote it out.**_

* * *

 **Casterly Rock**

* * *

He was standing by the walls when he saw it. Tyrion had never seen fire shine so brightly, it was quite fascinating for him, what he didn't learn until much later was that it was the Lannister fleet that was burning in the distance.

* * *

 **New Valyria**

She remembered reading the report. How with the death of Quellon Greyjoy the temporary peace established by her deceased father and the Lord of the Iron Isles was over. Elaena made her brother aware of this information and his suggestion was to recommission a number of naval vessels to establish additional patrols in the Sunset Sea, he had already ordered by the time the letter had arrived. She didn't complain, after all to her brother protection of our lands is more important than secrecy.

She couldn't help but laugh when she realized that the South thought they could only muster some forty thousand for battle while they thought the North could muster some thirty. _'Alas, the veil will be lifted and we'll no longer be out of mind'_ she couldn't help but think after all when Ironborn attack Avalon and they will, The Southern kingdoms will realize how dangerous the Northern realms really are.

A messenger approached her, he looked exhausted and was clearly out of breath.

" The Ironborn... they have been sighted in force Milady," Sooner rather than later it seems.

"I see, fetch a Maester," the messenger nods and leaves the Solar

Elaena pulls out a piece of parchment from her desk and begins writing a letter.

* * *

 **Moat Cailin, a few hours later**

William was sitting in the solar with his wife when one of his captains' entered, he handed a message to him. It was a message from his sister, The Ironborn were invading en masse.

William hands the letter over to his wife and addresses the soldier,"Captain Donnis, gather as many troops as you can, we leave for New Valyria," the captain salutes and leaves the solar. Lyanna reads over the letter and gives him a look, he already knows what she wants to do and he couldn't help but be reminded of situation similar to the current situation.

"Absolutely not," he says,

"You're not fighting me on this, William" echoing a sentiment made a long time ago.

"I can, and I am," he answers, Lyanna walks up to him and grabs his hands.

"Is not a wife's duty to stand by her husband's side?" she asks him, she knows that it was not supposed to mean that she would fight beside him in battle, but that wouldn't stop her.

"You and I both know that's not what it means," William manages to free himself from her grasp and starts writing a letter addressed to Lord Dayne. he looks at her for a moment and realizes that she won't be swayed.

She was already upset that he did everything he could to prevent her from fighting beside him during the Rebellion. It did not matter if he told her to stay she would find a way to join the battles just like she did at the Trident, _'though I would have died if it weren't for her'_ He could admit that without hesitation but he still did not want her there. William did not want her to fight, what would happen to their son if both of them fell in battle? Lyanna was stubborn in ways that drove her husband up a wall.

 _'It would be better if she did come along, at least I can keep an eye on her'_ he reasoned in his own mind _._ Lyanna was surprisingly reliable in a fight if Arthur could be believed, she took her lessons from the knight and used them well. Unfortunately, he hadn't been a witness as according to Arthur she fought well at the Trident.

He couldn't help but think how her brothers would react to the idea of her joining him or what they would do if they found out he let her... as if he could tell her to do anything.

William stands up and pulls her into an embrace,"I do not want you to fight but if you insist... gather your arms and armor. We leave before Sunset."

 ** _A few weeks later... Shield isles, The Reach_**

" Flee! we can't hold them!" a soldier screams before he's cut down. the man beside him flees and the other soldiers waver, A few moments later they break and flee for their lives. A few stand their ground, refusing to flee knowing that their homes would be burned down and their families taken as thralls. They fought back valiantly and the Ironborn were will to send them to their deaths.

A captain tried to rally the defenders, "Stand and fight, Damn you! Stand and Fi-" the captain was cut off when an axe was embedded into his neck, killing him.

The Reaver pulls his axe out of the fallen soldier's neck, spraying himself with blood, "Kill them all! send them to the Drowned god!" the reaver roared, and his men complied charging towards the fleeing defenders.

The Shield Islands burned, bodies of fallen defenders littered the ground and the waters around the port were red with blood. The lords of the Reach had not expected an attack when word had just recently been brought to them about the burning of Lannisport. The Ironborn had claimed many smallfolk as thralls and saltwives. They executing the surviving defenders by tying them down and throwing them off the cliff and into the sea.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later, Casterly Rock**_

Tywin looked out of his Solar, he could see the banners of many nobles, including the Baratheon, Tyrell, Arryn, Tully and last but not least the Stark and Aurion banners.

 _'The Northern realms'_ Tywin mused.

Of all the kingdoms in Westeros there was very little concrete information about Avalon, despite being key players in Baratheon's victories. Sure Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully and Eddard Stark were excellent commanders but it was Lady Elaena who kept most of the Reach at bay and that was no small feat, denying the Targaryen host a large amount of reinforcements while her younger brother saved the future king at the Trident equally impressive.

Despite the resentment between Lord William and King Robert over Lyanna Stark now Aurion, The King himself would always laud them with praise and did everything he appease them, which was surprisingly little.

But it was common sense to give them special treatment after all, while the Aurions never truly obeyed the Iron Throne they did support him during the Rebellion and were present for his coronation something that he Northerners rarely bothered to attend. Robert has been able to wring out the occasional concession like Lady Aurion had negotiated better arrangements for the crown with the Iron Bank of Braavos. Or convincing both Lady Aurion and Lord Aurion of Moat Cailin to donate several galleys to the slowly growing Royal fleet. While Robert most likely could have won without them, he was well aware of how much more bloodier it would have been if they hadn't joined him.

Tywin could not help but wonder if the Aurions had any awareness of what the Ironborn were planning. He had sent spies to try and gather information on Avalon, only for all of them to be found and eliminated. The look that Lady Elaena briefly gave him when their eyes met during a visit to the capital implied she was well aware of who sent them and clearly had the means to identify and eliminate them.

This little revelation had caused his paranoia to spike up, if she could identify spies did that mean she had her own spies here in Westerlands? Where else could she have spies? Riverlands? Stormlands? Vale? or maybe even their Northern cousins? For now he would have to dismiss it, after all the Ironborn had recently destroyed Tywin's fleet, and have become a more immediate problem compared to the North.

Before they died the most recent attempt at planting informants in Avalon had sent a report noting signs of military buildup, how the shipwrights at their capital were repairing ships that had been decommissioned, making them seaworthy once more as well as building new ones. How they started showing a much stronger naval presence in the Sunset Sea months before the Ironborn attacked. Adding that while he was aware of what the Ironborn had done in the Reach and the Riverlands, he had no idea what the Ironborn had done in the North, or if they even managed to attack the North in the first place.

He heard the sound of a horn ring through the air, Tywin looked down and realized that the King had arrived.

* * *

 **Halls of Casterly Rock**

The Lords of the Westerlands, Reach, Riverlands and the North had convened at Casterly Rock, presiding over the meeting was King Robert and his Hand Jon Arryn.

"Thank you for your timely arrival my lords, How have your realms fared after the Ironborn attacks? " he asks

Lord Mace Tyrell replies first " I have taken back the Shield Isles from those savages," he says puffing up while several Reach lords glower at his back. Tywin scoffs inwardly, the Reach wasn't able to prepare for such a large-scale naval invasion with such little notice. Were it not for Randyll Tarly defeating the Ironborn on land and Paxter Redwyne aiding the king's brother Stannis with defeating them at sea the Reach lords would still be trying to push out the Ironborn.

Lord Tywin follows, "the Lannister fleet has been destroyed however, we have repelled most of the landing attempts." short and to the point Jon notes, But from what he was aware of, with the destruction of the Lannister Fleet the Ironborn had been raiding the Westerlands with impunity.

Jon looks at Eddard and he answers" Thanks to Avalon and it's navy, the North hasn't seen much in terms attacks barring the odd raider trying to land near Deepwood Motte" Several lords show signs of minor annoyance, while they have been fighting to defend their homes the lands of House Stark seemed largely unaffected.

Lady Aurion picks up from where Lord Stark left off, "They landed in the Rills, east of the city and burned down a few villages, Lord Dayne rode down from Stony shore and captured their fleet while they were marching on my city," she sounded dispassionate and cold.

Jon remembered Arthur Dayne, a good man, an honorable knight. He had heard of how Prince Rhaegar sought to offer him a place in the Kingsguard years ago, but he refused opting to serve under House Aurion in the North. before he could continue that line of thought he had a small realization.

 _'Odd, shouldn't she be more affected by this?'_ Jon thought as he listened to her

she was interrupted by Lord Tarly, "why didn't they attack your city directly? Why land on the Outskirts?" not bothered by the sudden interruption she answers "The Ironborn have attacked my home many times in the past, and every time they attacked our city directly they lost most of their fleet by the time they do land they lack the numbers to directly assault the city, On reflection I should have realized that while they may have lapses of intelligence, but even they would remember that direct assault on the city would simply be repeating history" she says and Lord Randyll nods his head. "Of course this goes both ways, I made a mistake, I was expecting a direct assault on the city, so while we had made preparations to evacuate the city and the nearby towns, we were not expecting the entire fleet to land at a couple of villages."

Interesting, what happened to the reavers? Jon motions Elaena to continue " my brother marched out to confront them and he destroyed them, captured their leader and ran down the survivors," she said it with such finality that a few of the lords felt chills run down their spines.

Tywin couldn't help but notice the way she worded it, destroyed not defeated, ran down not pursued.

"The survivors?" Jon asks, dreading the answer, he remembered how vicious her brother was when forced into battle, the stories spoken of his actions on the Trident by both Ned and Robert.

"Very few surrendered, between Lord Dayne burning their ships and my brother's pursuit of the survivors there weren't many left,"

"Their leader?" A wintry smile graced her face sending warning bells in Jon's mind.

"I had words with him, as of this moment he's gone on to meet the god he so fervently worshiped," the smile disappeared after she said that.

 _'Which meant he was captured, interrogated, after she got what she wanted he was tortured and then killed,'_ Eddard thought, William had very little mercy for his enemies he was typically at his worst when he decided to leave someone at the mercy of his sister when she was enraged. There were few things that could actually anger Elaena and her brother, Attacking their loved ones was on the top of that list, but attacking their home was still pretty high up on the list as well. If what he heard from his sister was true he doubted that either of them were in a merciful mood after the attacks.

Jon noticed that Eddard had his head in his hands when she finished speaking.

"...I see" Jon said, unsure of how to respond to that, From Ned's reaction it was clear that her brother wasn't keen on taking prisoners

"As we speak he is preparing for an invasion of the Iron Islands, his main targets being the islands closest to the North namely Blacktyde, Old Wyk and Orkmont with plans to take Harlaw and Great Wyk afterwards" The other lords were surprised, sure the Ironborn lack numbers at this time due to the sinking of their fleets, but taking the Iron Islands is not an easy task.

Lord Tyrell laughs, "So the boy thinks he can play at war?"

If anyone else from the North had heard that, they would have winced at that statement, _'Tis a good thing Brandon is not here right now, he would've attacked the moment those words left his lips'_ Eddard thought, most were surprised by how well Brandon and William got along. After all one was known as the Wild wolf who wanted to 'spread his seed far and wide' going so far as to step down from his claim to the lordship of Winterfell, he was not unlike the King whom William detested in private. The other was at the time a child who had recently reached maturity who preferred to read books and dreamt of traveling the world. Yet they are closest of friends not unlike Ned and Robert. If someone had insulted William in Brandon's presence a fight would have been inevitable.

Ned looked at Elaena expecting her to outright attack the fool. Only find her staring at Lord Tyrell looking at him as if she trying to figure out whether or not she should crush him like one does to an insect.

Instead, much to his relief she only speaks,"My brother... is at times a whimsical idiot, If he honestly had a choice between attaining 'glory' in war or staying home and maybe travel around the world, he would choose the latter, Every. Single. Time. He would prefer to stay in his castle and read books in his solar, or maybe even travel the world without a care in the world" she pauses for a moment, "Nowadays he has moments where he still wishes to do the same, and I cannot blame him,"

And she couldn't, what sort of fool seeks out war and 'glory'? A fair number of people, at least her brother was not one of them.

She then looks Lord Tyrell right in eyes "I thought that he would amount to nothing, but my father always thought that he would be more than that"

Her father always said that if he was sufficiently motivated he could do anything, It was praise, It was also something that had left her bitter towards in the past. She nevertheless felt extremely grateful for it when he infiltrated King's Landing and stormed the Red Keep in an attempt to rescue her and father.

"When I and my father were taken, he rose to the occasion, and showed he was more than the fool I had thought him to be." _'And helped me send you and your host fleeing for your lives,'_ Elaena levels a cold glare at Lord Tyrell and the man looks away,"During the Rebellion, My little brother or the 'boy' as you like calling him won more battles in that year than you have your entire life, what does it say about you Lord Tyrell if he's 'playing at war'?"

Eddard stares at her, feeling a mixture of relief and horror. Relief that she would defend her brother despite past differences and horror that she hasn't changed that much, more than willing to insult someone when she should be exercising caution and diplomacy. _'Though in her defense it is a member of her family we're talking about.'_ he thought, Anyone who knew her before the rebellion would have expected that response, a combination of both insults and praise.

The Reach Lord bristled and was about to respond when Jon Arryn slammed his fist onto the table.

"Enough! Both of you still your tongues!" Both fall silent, Mace looked cowed while Elaena raised her eyebrow, unimpressed by Jon's outburst.

She was going to retort when the King spoke up, "Elaena, can your brother take those Isles?" Robert looks her in the eyes and she stares right back

Ignoring the impropriety she sighs and answers,"It's not a question of whether he will be able to take them your grace, nor is it a question of how, You of all people know what he can do when he has enough motivation" The king nods at this

"You also know that no plan survives the first encounter with the enemy. Will he be able to take them? if everything goes right then yes. Will he capture all of the mentioned islands if there are other forces in play that he's unaware of? Maybe not. But I do know that by the time we get there he would have landed on the Isles days ago." Most of the Lords nod their head, while others grumbled words like 'glory seeker' and 'brat'.

Elaena almost scoffs outwardly, her brother did not want glory, he simply wanted the fools that attacked our home brought to heel. If he has to wipe them out to make a point that attacking Avalon was unwise? So be it.

"Rather it's a question how many Ironborn will survive. Because I will tell you this now, my brother is in no mood to take prisoners if they choose to fight and they do not surrender... he will kill them all."

Jon did not look amused by this statement and Ned winced at it, he remembered the story about his good-brother being present at Stony Shore during an Ironborn raid. he was fairly young when witnessed it and apparently he took part and helped the defenders. According to his sister Lyanna what happened there left a mark on him, and it showed on his approach to warfare as well as how he fights. In battle the man lost any notion of mercy, his objective in most cases was to completely and utterly annihilate the opponent before him.

The Ironborn were a stubborn people and the Aurions already had a history of striking their enemies down so horribly that they would be hard-pressed to rise up again. A practice that the current members said house was more than willing to continue. But he also knew William well enough to know that Lyanna and those around him made 'softer' to some degree, in fact he had shown a degree of mercy when he was putting down the Crownland lords who immediately revolted after Robert's coronation sparing most of them rather than killing them. He knew that William would offer them a chance to surrender and if they did, he would honor it and let them live but if they refused...

As much as he disliked the reavers Ned could only hope that they would see sense and take it.

* * *

 **Lyanna is basically a shield maiden or warrior woman for a lack of better terms/descriptions**

 **When Elaena says lapses of intelligence she refers to the fact that despite Ironborn reavers constantly making attempted raids in the past that have failed with odd 'success' (read: destroying/raiding a small coastal village after the fleet had been established) being stamped down almost immediately leaving no survivors, it still hasn't dissuaded them despite the 'disappearances' of many reavers.**

 **I've already said this before, but all of this up for revision and expansion.**


End file.
